Unexpected Warmth
by Dracobolt
Summary: Felix has watch duty on a cold night. The person who brings him warmth isn't who he expected, however. [Ferretshipping] [Oneshot]


Never let it be said that the Dracobolt backs down from a challenge! Inspired by a GameFAQs topic, I dashed out this fic to prove that this 'ship could be quite hawt. Many thanks to CelestialWraith for the inspiration. I call this relationship Ferretshipping.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun is property of Nintendo and Camelot.

* * *

It was a cold night at sea. Felix shivered as he stood in the crow's nest, huddling under his cloak to keep warm. The only sound was that of the waves. Then, there was a noise from the deck. Felix glanced at the moon's position in the sky. It wasn't yet time for someone to relieve him of the watch. Who could it be? 

Someone began to climb the ladder to the crow's nest. Felix waited, curious but not willing to give in. Finally, someone appeared in the crow's nest. It was Garet. "Hi, Felix," he said, his voice husky.

"Garet, what are you doing here?" Felix asked. "It shouldn't be time for the next watch yet."

"I couldn't sleep," Garet said. "Too stuffy in there." So saying, he pulled off the nightshirt he wore, revealing his muscular chest. Felix hastily tore his gaze away, not wanting to stare. He'd always thought of Garet as being on the chubby side, but there was no mistaking that physique as being anything but rock-hard muscles.

"Aren't you cold, Garet?" Felix asked, staring out over the water.

"Nah," Garet said. "Are you?" He stepped closer to Felix and put an hand on the other boy's shoulder, and when he spoke, his warm breath gusted past Felix's face.

"A- a little," Felix said, blushing, and embarrassed for doing so. He hoped his blush hadn't been visible in the pale light.

"How about I help you keep warm?" Garet purred in his ear, stepping behind Felix and putting a hand on his chest. Felix's nod was almost imperceptible, but Garet sensed it and grinned. "Come on, then. Let's do it."

"Wh- what?" Felix stepped away from Garet and turned to face him. "Are you serious?"

"Well, sure," Garet said with a shrug.

"I mean, I've never done this before..." Felix trailed off.

"Me neither," Garet said, "but there's a first time for everything. I'm not gonna force you, but I think you want this as much as I do."

Felix bit his lip and looked away.

"Come on," Garet said. "You were so checking me out just now, and when I suggested it, I could feel that you wanted to."

"We can stop if it gets uncomfortable, right?" Felix asked, unfastening his cloak.

Garet grinned. "Sure, but I doubt that's gonna happen." He stepped towards Felix and grabbed him in an embrace, roughly kissing him. Felix froze up at first but then relaxed, kissing back, one arm slung around Garet's neck, his other hand fumbling with the other boy's clothes.

"Wow," Garet said as he pulled back, "you really do want this."

Felix nodded, pulling off his own shirt. A breeze from across the water caused him to shiver.

Garet laughed. "Come on, get down here. We'll warm things up quick enough."

"Why, are you on fire?" Felix asked as he dropped to his knees next to Garet.

"Ha ha," Garet said. "Aren't you funny? Now, come on, I wanna see what we can do." From then on, their conversation consisted mainly of muffled groans and pants as the two boys tested each other's limits.

When they had finished, Garet and Felix leaned against the walls of the crow's nest. Felix looked at Garet. His chest was heaving from the exertion, and his body glistened with sweat.

"That was something, huh?" Garet said.

Felix nodded. "I'll take this watch again tomorrow?"

"Well, someone's anxious for a repeat performance," Garet said, smirking. "Am I that good?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah," he admitted.

"I'm flattered," Garet said, raising his eyebrows. "You weren't so bad yourself. Anyway, I'm sure we'll get plenty of practice in before this journey's done."

Felix nodded, then yawned. "Man, I really need to get to sleep. We're probably into your watch by now."

"All right," Garet said. He grabbed a handful of Felix's clothes and tossed them to him. "Get dressed and get going. I'll see you in the morning."

Felix got dressed quickly. Now that they were done, Felix was feeling the cold of the air again, bitter and biting. He began to climb down, then paused. "Garet."

"Yeah?"

"Our little secret?"

Garet smiled, no hint of sarcasm, just genuine pleasure. "Yeah. See you in the morning, Felix."


End file.
